Licht und schatten
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: Donde la vida nocturna es dominada por luces. /Tokyo Ghoul/Lenguaje explícito/One-Shot


Este es mi primer One-shot de tokyo ghoul. La protagonista eres tú, la actual líder ghoul de Tokio. Esto me salió escuchando Licht und Schatten de Yutaka Yamada, estando en el carro. Te recomiendo muchísimo escuchar esta canción, ya que siento que va perfecto para este one-shot. Disfruta *corazongayaqui*

* * *

Claves:

(e/o/eb/c)

Espalda/omóplato/espalda baja/coxis. Son los tipos de posicion de kagune. El de Kanika es EB si es el que te gusta.

(t/n)

Tu nombre

Sin más, ya puedes ponerle play a la canción

* * *

Dicen que el día es donde la vida florece. Que es el momento de disfrutar el hecho de que hayas vuelto a despertar. Pero la noche, es donde se renace.

Me encanta la noche.

Cuando las almas nocturnas salen a jugar. Cuando las mejores partes de tu vida suceden.

Amo salir, caminar o en automóvil a ver la ciudad. Donde los edificios abundan, los rascacielos y las plazas, llenas de gente. La vida nocturna es ajetreada como el corazón de un humano, pero tan tranquila como un río de agua de lluvia.

Caminar, respirar el ambiente nocturno de Tokio es lo más bello que existe. Escuchar los autos pasar, en armonía, con las piedrecillas del pavimento.

Me gusta subirme al asiento trasero del auto, porque desde ahí, puedo ver la vida nocturna pasar frente a mí. Ver a los ghouls repartidos por cada distrito, mirarme con respeto, saludando o inclinándose ligeramente. Me gusta que la música del ambiente se mezcle con el sonido de la ciudad por la noche; la gente hablando, el viento más suelto. El bajar la ventana al tope y oler, la brisa fría de la noche y a los humanos, mientras el viento revuelve mi cabello (c/c), y asomo mi cabeza fuera, ver la ciudad de Tokio durante la noche es un espectáculo.

El deleitarme con ese mar de luces brillantes, el sólo hecho de estar fuera de casa durante la noche. El sentimiento de libertad me ahoga. El desvestirme totalmente, subirme a los rascacielos y ver desde ahí la ciudad, mientras los pétalos de cerezo vuelan como en una danza, donde el aire es el guía. Sentir el frío nocturno me cautiva, poniendo mis sentidos a flor de piel, buscando un buen partido para comer. Me bajo, de un salto muy grácil, como un simple paso al caminar, pasar de largo a los seres a mi alrededor, mientras ellos me miran, me huelen, como yo a ellos, impregnando su olor en mis fosas nasales, saboreándolo. Mientras la música, siempre en conjunto con la vida nocturna de Tokio. El sentir como al soltarme el cabello este vuela, sin ningún orden ni sentido, en la dirección de la corriente de aire, estando descalza, el pavimento frío se siente tan bien bajo mis pies, mis manos libres de cualquier cosa, mientras cazo con la mirada.

Complacer a humanos y ghouls con mi aspecto desnudo, algunos huyendo, otros acercarse, mientras las criaturas sanguinarias se detienen, y me abren el paso. Donde la única que manda, soy yo. Donde mi voz es la única que dicta entre ellos. Mientras unos se unen, detrás de mí, siguiendo con la mirada a aquel humano que se cruza por mi vista. Siempre encuentro lo que quiero, una mujer, un joven, siempre a mi gusto. El acorralarlo contra un callejón sin salida, donde antes de comerlo, lo monto, como un ritual, darles una última pizca de placer antes de morir, para luego atravesarlos con el musculo húmedo que sale de mi (e/o/eb/c). Ver cómo la sangre se desperdiga por las paredes, me deleita, me complace. Comer lentamente sus órganos, su piel, acompañada siempre de la música, tan relajante, o tan ajetreada como Tokio por la noche.

Donde el sentimiento de culpabilidad me carcome, pero también me excita. Donde la cordura es algo completamente prohibido. Donde la censura no existe. Donde el alcohol, el sexo y los ghouls mandan. Donde el amor, y el odio nacen. Donde la brisa fría de la noche se cuela por cada rendija. Donde las sombras del día desaparecen, para abrirle paso a las luces de la noche. Donde la música es tu única compañera mental. Donde aquellos sentimientos que encierras durante el día, son liberados por la noche. Donde las flores se cierran, mientras las ramas secas permanecen. Donde el peligro abunda, donde el peligro escasea. Donde tus secretos salen a flote. Donde una nueva historia se escribe. Donde una historia se acaba. Donde el amor se vuelve una rosa llena de espinas, donde el odio se vuelve tu más fiel protector.

El ver la vida nocturna pasar frente a mí, desde un rascacielos y escuchar, saborear y oler cada movimiento. Sentir el aire frío de la noche, erizando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras la luz de la Luna me ilumina, mientras degusto cada gota de sangre en las comisuras de mis labios. Sintiendo cómo mi esclerótica negra e iris roja llaman la atención de aquel que me ve. Sintiendo cómo la presión de la altitud del rascacielos me aprieta el pecho, dejando entrar la brisa helada de la noche a mis pulmones.

Donde tu única compañera es la Luna.

Donde se decide si puede acabar o seguir tu vida.

Donde liberas tus más oscuros secretos.

Donde el salvajismo y el hambre son los dos guías del momento.

Donde la sangre se derrama.

Donde Tokio, es dominado por ghouls.


End file.
